


Return to Mirraq

by Loopie_Lupie



Series: The Will of the Force [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Flower Crowns, Found Family, Multi, Soulmate AU, Welcome to Mirraq, the Will of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/pseuds/Loopie_Lupie
Summary: Naiay has given birth and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan received an invite to come to the Naming Ceremony. With Padawan in tow, they return to Mirraq.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Will of the Force [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609585
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29
Collections: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan May the Fourth be With You Prompt Meme





	Return to Mirraq

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May the Fourth Be With You Prompt Meme for [ShootMeDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootmedead) for the prompt: " _bangs pots and pans_ FLOWER CROWNS"

“Your fur came in!”

The hyper tone was familiar, even if it were not quite as high pitched as the last time they’d heard it just over five years prior. Turning around, a smile was already playing on Qui-Gon’s lips by the time his gaze fell upon little Shyra. Though she was quite a bit taller than she had been the last time they’d seen her.

Anakin was frowning at her, his nose wrinkled slightly and Qui-Gon felt the hint of disapproval that Obi-Wan pushed towards their Padawan. The look wasn’t needed and might even be seen as rude by some- it definitely was by his beloved, of that the brunet was certain. Shyra had a past with them and Anakin needed to learn to accept that sometimes that meant comments that he didn’t understand would be made, and that different cultures had different ways of speaking. Maybe their Padawan had been a bit too sheltered thanks to living on Sune the last couple of years. They’d have to take on more missions for the Order he supposed; he’d talk to Obi-Wan about it later.

The Mirraqui girl was grinning at them and she purred as she reached up to drag her fingers through Obi-Wan’s beard. “His is softer than yours.”

Her tail twitched as she looked at Qui-Gon, her grin showing she meant nothing mean by her words. Besides, she was right. His bonded’s beard wasn’t nearly as wiry as his own. Something he rather liked with how often Obi-Wan tended to rub against his shoulder or chest in his sleep. Random patches of unplanned beard-burn wasn’t something he was terribly fond of experiencing. 

“It is. Which is okay. Doesn’t poke me back when I kiss him.” His voice was a playful version of a conspiratorial whisper and it earned him a happy purr from Shyra.

Though it took a half a second later for her eyes to widen and her tail to start to lash excitedly. “You accepted your comfort!”

Both of the older Jedi looked to each other, not bothering to hide the smiles they gave each other before nodding and looking back at her. “That we have.”

She gave an overly excited trill and then finally seemed to realize that Anakin was standing almost behind Qui-Gon, at least from where she was standing. “And you took in a kit!”

Obi-Wan chuckled softly and shrugged, “Something like that.” 

Qui-Gon reached out to rest a hand on their Padawan’s shoulder and gently encouraged the blond to step forward a little more. “This is Anakin, our Padawan.”

Shyra frowned a little, which had the blond stiffening under Qui-Gon’s hand and both of the older Jedi sent a wave of soothing at their Padawan. “But I thought...he was…”

Her uncertainty was clear and Qui-Gon suddenly realized that there wasn’t exactly a clear translation for the word Padawan. She had only heard the term in reference to Obi-Wan before and he felt somewhat bad for confusing her so much. Smiling warmly at her, trying to convey that it wasn’t her fault, he nodded his head slightly.

“Yes, Obi-Wan was my Padawan Learner,” he hadn’t used the full term the last time he’d been here, but he figured it might help her understand better this time. “But he was knighted only a couple months after we left last time. Now Anakin is our Padawan Learner, together we are teaching him how to be a Jedi.” 

It wasn’t completely the truth, as they were also teaching him that not every Jedi rule had to be followed to a T necessarily, but they still worked alongside the Order so it was passable.

She was silent for a moment, her tail tip twitching slightly, “Like the gi’tra at the K’aer’i?...The ones who show us the rules?”

“Yes, like that.” Obi-Wan smiled at her, glad that they had cleared that up for her. Still, they were all rather smelly from the transport that had dropped them off and he figured that should be dealt with. “Shyra, were we given a rut’il again?”

She gave a little note of agreement and nodded. “This way, Kiz’hul wanted you close to family this time,” A purr came from the young girl and her eyes narrowed a bit in affection, clearly agreeing with her older sister, “So you’re staying with us.”

Qui-Gon could vaguely remember her whining that word at Naiay when she’d been told to let the boys board their transport off Mirraq and he was guessing from the ending sounding similar to their term for little sister, it was likely in reference to an older sister this time. Besides, he couldn’t see anyone but Naiay and her family claiming him and Obi-Wan as family as they’d not had much - if any - one on one interactions with anyone else.

He could see that frown returning to Anakin’s face and he squeezed the boy’s shoulder to get his attention giving a slight frown of his own that had the young teen schooling his features a bit better. At least the boy was learning how to handle his emotions and not always wear them on his sleeve.

Looking back to Shyra, he smiled. “We look forward to seeing Naiay again, but first a bath would be good, I think.”

Nodding immediately, Shyra’s cheeks paled a little and she gave a sheepish smile. “I didn’t want to say anything…”

Qui-Gon laughed and Obi-Wan grinned at her and purposely reached out to hug the girl suddenly, getting a squeal from her as she pushed away from him, careful not to hurt him as they all knew her people were unusually strong When Obi-Wan finally released her, she stepped back, grinning and used her tail to point down the road towards where Xaq stood waiting for them. It was then that Qui-Gon realized he was definitely growing into a well built young jada, and likely a very good protector for Shyra. He made a mental note to make sure he let the guard know.

The brunet glanced at his bonded and lifted a brow before glancing at their Padawan. Obi-Wan gave a subtle nod before heading down towards Xaq, a gentle hand brushing Shyra’s shoulder to encourage her to walk with her in order to let Qui-Gon speak with Anakin in private. Kneeling down to be on the blond’s level, as he always did when discussing something important, he didn’t move his hand from the boy’s shoulder.

“I know you don’t know the language yet, but they do their best to speak Basic. Sometimes we just have to work with them to figure out what they mean. We do not pass judgement on them . We are the strangers here.” His voice wasn’t harsh, but he still needed to be sure that Anakin understood him and so he was taking Soren’s suggestion and being blunt about what he expected.

“Yes, Master.” Anakin looked down at the ground for a moment before he looked at the older man again, seeming a little uncertain, almost as if he were a freshly freed slave once more. “Master, I feel strange...everything feels...wrong.”

It was that moment in time that Qui-Gon realized that the boy hadn’t had experience on this planet before, he had never been cut off like this from the Force. “I’m sorry, Ani, we forgot to warn you. That’s our fault. Everything here will feel somewhat strange as we are cut off from the Force here.”

Eyes widening, Anakin looked somewhat scared and his shoulders tensed. “What? Why?”

“As Mirraq explained it to me, it has to do with our minds only being able to handle so much input. And she is stronger than the Force here, so we hear her instead of the Force while on this planet. But I promise you, Ani, you are safe here. We would not bring you along were you not.”

The blond still looked somewhat nervous, but he nodded slowly. “Yes, Master.”

“Alright. Let’s go get cleaned up before the ceremony, okay?” He squeezed Anakin’s shoulder as he stood up, smiling at him a bit. “They even have running water here.”

That brightened the Padawan up and he took off after his other Master, happily running to catch up. Qui-Gon was just as happy to walk along behind them, opening his mind to the planet just enough to let her know that while he’d argued so much before, he understood what she’d wanted of him and had forgiven her. The fondness he felt in return had a smile playing on his face as he finally reached the rut’il a couple minutes after the rest of the group .

Shyra had been quick to take off after a quick mention of needing to do a bit more preparation for the Naming Ceremony for Naiay’s new kits. Plural, they’d just learned. Each of them took a turn in the bath, though the Masters had all but chased their Padawan out of the water who’d decided to indulge after the week and a half trip to get there on transports with nothing but sonic showers. Eventually they’d all been cleaned up and were ready to go for the ceremony whenever they were fetched. After all, they’d never been left to guess at timing for things on their last trip and they trusted that Naiay nor Shyra would allow them to be embarrassed now by being late.

When Shyra finally came back, she was holding a couple ringlets made of the same silver flowers she'd braided into Qui-Gon’s hair on their last visit to the planet. This time she held them out to the older men with a pleased purr, her tail twitching happily, and even Xaq had an affectionate narrowing of his eyes as he looked over them.

While they both reached out to take the gifts, they weren’t quite sure what they were for. After a quick glance at each other and a wave of comfort to their Padawan who seemed to be slightly upset that he hadn’t been given one, Obi-Wan was the one to speak up.

“Please don’t think we don’t appreciate them, but what are we supposed to do with these?” He shifted the ringlet a bit to make sure she knew what he was talking about.

“You wear them.” Purring with amusement, she reached up to tap the top of her head lightly. “They mark you as comfort, you match so all know you are one.”

“Oh.” Qui-Gon nodded to her. “Thank you, then, Shyra.”

He reached up and settled the ringlet upon his head as if it were a crown, the silver standing out brightly against the brown of his hair. It was just as clear against Obi-Wan’s hair as he settled his in place as well. Qui-Gon wasn’t certain whether that had been done on purpose or just happened by accident, but either way, he did like the contrast against his bonded’s hair and leaned in to press a kiss to the redhead’s temple before he looked to Shyra.

“Almost time for the ceremony then?” Shyra nodded and he smiled warmly at her as he reached out to grasp Anakin’s shoulder again, squeezing it as he sent another soothing wave at their Padawan. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gi'tra (Gih'traw) - Teacher  
> K'aer'i (K-air-ee) - School  
> Rut'il (Root-ihl) - Home/house  
> Kiz'hul (Kiz-hull) - Big Sister


End file.
